


Matching

by orbisomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot, idk what to classify this as honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: Yoobin knew her girlfriend loved having matching outfits and clothes, so she should've known Halloween was no exception.





	Matching

Looking at herself in the mirror, Yoobin couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh. It was Halloween and some of their friends were having a costume party later that night. Her girlfriend has absolutely  _ insisted  _ they find a matching couple costume to wear, to which Yoobin reluctantly agreed, as she always did. She knew her girlfriend loved “couple” items; in fact, the two of them already had matching hoodies, red and blue. It wasn’t always just her though, Yoohyeon had other matching items with a few of their friends, always insisting on how cute it would be and getting sad if they wouldn’t wear it. Yoobin knew her girlfriend loved matching items; yes, but this was just too much.

 

**~** **_the day before_ ** **~**

 

“Yoobin-ah~~ Look! Look!” The taller girl excitedly stood with a big smile on her face, holding up yet  _ another _ couple costume to show to her girlfriend. Yoobin just sighed and shook her head, “You know as well as I do there’s probably going to be like...60 different Joker’s and Harley’s at that party. It’s literally what  _ everyone _ goes as these days.” Yoohyeon slumped her shoulders in defeat and turned around, walking off to go put the costumes back. 

 

As she did so, Yoobin glanced around the shop at the decorations and other various cliche costumes. They’d been in the Halloween shop for over an hour trying to find something for the both of them. Half-way through searching the later of the two decided she wanted to have matching costumes since she thought it would be really cute. Yoobin couldn’t say no, after all, it was their first Halloween ‘officially’ together. So she let herself be pulled by the hand around the store while her other-half excitedly searched through the various costumes around the shop. 

 

Yoobin had her back turned looking through some of the masks, lost in thought and therefore oblivious to her taller girlfriend sneaking up behind her. She suddenly jumped a little when all too familiar hands snaked their way around her waist from behind. 

 

Before she could say much Yoohyeon leaned her head on the latter's shoulder with a grin. “What are you doing scaring me like that-” Yoobin said in a mixture of surprise and slight protest. 

 

“You’re mine right?~ Gotta make sure people know that~” the taller said in a low but playful tone. To add to Yoobin’s surprise, Yoohyeon turned her head to try and bite Yoobin’s neck. Which failed as she was just able to slip out of her grip before she could, turning to face a now pouting Yoohyeon standing in front of her. Before she could say anything she noticed the fake fangs peeking out the side of her girlfriend's lips. She looked curiously at her, “Vampire fangs? Really?” 

 

Yoohyeon’s eyes lit up and she smiled, showing the fake fangs she must have found earlier. “Hey! They’re cool okay!” Yoobin just shook her head and laughed, “If you say so.”

The taller girl then smirked with a glint of mischief in her eyes as she stepped closer, “Don’t act like you didn’t like it, even for a second.” She didn’t wait for a response as she winked and turned on her heel and walked off to go search for what they actually came here for, leaving her slightly flustered girlfriend standing alone.

 

She wasn’t gone for long though, as only moments later she strode over with a set of costumes in hand, one of which looked like it had a long, and very red, cloak. “Babe look what I found!” Yoohyeon smiled and held the costumes up for her to see. The one on the left was a sort of fancy version of Red Riding Hood, and the other...was probably supposed to be some sort of classy version of a werewolf. 

 

“Really?” Yoobin looked between the outfits and her now pouting girlfriend. “You don’t think it’d be cute?” Yoohyeon said, a bit of a slump in her shoulders now as she looked disappointed. 

“No, no I mean it’ll be...cute. But isn’t the whole wolf thing Singnie’s thing?” 

 

“True...but I’m going with you and not her so.” 

 

Yoobin sat there thinking for a moment. She could either agree, or they’d end up spending who knows how much longer sat in the shop trying to find costumes. And I guess the suit part of the werewolf costume didn’t look  _ that _ bad, Yoobin thought to herself. 

 

She must have been thinking for too long because Yoohyeon spoke up, “C’mon Binnie~ Plus, the ears would look cute on you!” 

 

The shorter girl chuckled and shook her head. “To you, maybe.”

 

“So is that a no?”  

 

“No, I’ll wear it.” 

 

“Finee I’ll go fin- wait did you say you would?” Yoohyeon had a small smile on her face, looking expectantly at Yoobin. That smile grew into a big grin as the shorter girl just nodded her head. She excitedly pulled Yoobin with her to the counter so they could pay for the costumes and leave, Yoobin contently being pulled along by her now excited girlfriend, not minding whatsoever. 

 

**~ present day ~**

 

Yoobin was still looking at the silly wolf ears on her head when Yoohyeon popped her head around the corner. “You ready to go?” Yoobin could see in the mirror that her girlfriend was trying not to giggle at her and she just turned around to face her. “You know Yooh this was YOUR idea so you don’t get to laugh at me.” 

Yoohyeon stepped closer to her and poked one of the wolf ears, “I wasn’t laughing! They’re cute!” She smiled and patted Yoobin’s head, “My little wolf~” 

 

Yoobin swatted the other girl’s hand away, “Hey you better watch it, this wolf bites.” she tried to look fierce when she said it, but Yoohyeon wasn’t really intimidated. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure she does~” She booped Yoobin’s nose and went to leave before turning back for a second to add, “But just a warning, the wolf isn’t the only one who bites.” And with that, Yoohyeon gave her a wink, turning around and walked out of the room, leaving a slightly flustered Yoobin behind to catch up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Rae here uwu
> 
> I literally started to write this and then rushed to finish it by Halloween (today as I'm writing this lol) so sorry if the ending is a bit of a mess ahahaha
> 
> Anyways have some cheap Halloween 2yoo. :')
> 
> Happy Halloween <3


End file.
